Draco's First Time
by lenda
Summary: *One-shot* Something's going on with Draco and Hermione in her room. Hearing the odd noises, Ron sets out to investigate.


Author: Lenda  
  
Fic: Draco's First Time  
  
Rating: R  
  
Type: One-Shot/Humor  
  
Summary: Something's going on with Draco and Hermione in her room. Hearing the odd noises, Ron sets out to investigate.  
  
A/N: Hey…this is the first fic that I posted on the net. Something funny I thought up when trying to write my first fic on Draco and Hermione. I'm still working on it, but it will be posted on FanFic as well. Okay…hope ya like this!   
  
- - - - - - - - -  
  
Ron was in the common room trying to write out a plan for next week's game of Quidditch against the Slytherins. He had broken his arm in a game against Ravenclaw last week, so he couldn't play the game today against Hufflepuff. He needed to rest while everyone else went to the Quidditch match. Well, except for Hermione and Draco. Ever since they dated, they've been acting… weird lately.   
  
Harry had let Draco come to the Gryffindor common room and persuaded Ron to let Draco spend time with Hermione for the day. Of course, if it was Ron, he'd kick Draco back to the Slytherin dorm instantly, but he'd have to deal with Hermione first.  
  
Ron needed to use the bathroom and walked up the stairs where the bathroom was across from Hermione's room. He came to a halt when he heard Draco's and Hermione's voices. 'Something's fishy going on,' thought Ron trying to listen to what Draco and Hermione were doing.  
  
Hermione grunted, "You go first!"   
  
"No…you go first! I don't know how. Anyways, we have time…so please *show* me," came Draco's seductive voice.  
  
"Oh…alright, but I don't want anyone storming in when I'm showing you. It's embarrassing!" replied Hermione.  
  
"No one's here except for Weasel and he's downstairs. And why would showing me be embarrassing?" stated Draco.  
  
"No. Showing you is OK, but someone else seeing me do this is embarrassing because they don't know that I can do this," Hermione replied keeping her voice low.  
  
"Oh…then, I'll go lock the door so that no one can invade our privacy," Draco replied seductively again.  
  
Ron heard Hermione giggle and a *click* sound that locked the door to Hermione's room. 'What in the bloody hell are those two doing!? GROSS! What is she *showing* him!?' thought Ron placing his ear against the door listening.  
  
"Wicked! Wonderful, Granger! Absolutely beautiful! Beautifully done!" gasped Draco, "How?"  
  
"Now…you press this here. Ah Hmm…and move that. See it's not that hard," Hermione instructed.  
  
"I can't do it! It won't come out!" complained Draco.  
  
"`Cause you're not doing it right! I can't do it for you…duh!" retorted Hermione.  
  
"You're supposed to push harder. Harder!" she ordered.  
  
"Okay…okay…yeesh! Urgh!" groaned Draco.  
  
"Oooh…that hurts!" squealed Hermione.  
  
Ron was alarmed. 'What were they doing that made her *hurt*? Was *she* showing him how to have sex!? Wait, she did it before!? He couldn't get his (Ron gulped) to come out!?'  
  
"Whoo…finally, I got it out!" Draco replied triumphantly.  
  
"Very good for a first timer. Oh…you hit the high score! Ding!" came Hermione's voice with enthusiasm.  
  
Ron gave a puzzled look, '…hit the high score? What high score?' as he heard the couple laughed.  
  
Ron was starting to get really frustrated. 'That's it! I'm going in!' He pulled out his wand and yelled 'Alohamora!' and the lock clicked. He pushed the door open and stormed into the room, "What in the bloody hell are you two doing!?"  
  
Hermione and Draco gasped.  
  
Ron looked to see the two sitting in front of the television.  
  
"Ron, I'm teaching him how to play this fighting video game," exclaimed Hermione.  
  
- - - - - - - - - -   
  
  
  
A/N: Haha…I got ya guessin somethin else huh? Yes…yes I've read funnier ones on Card Captor Sakura that are similar except for a different setting and kinda opposite than this. The one I've read is that the guy was teaching the girl how to bake a cake. No…I didn't steal ideas. I made this one up myself. I thought that Harry Potter should get some fics like these.  
  
Okay I'll explain…since Hermione is a muggle-born, she probably plays video games in the muggle world. And Draco never played with video games before, so she's trying to *show* him. And when Draco said 'wicked! Beautifully done,' he meant the move that she played on the game. The *push harder* part is the buttons on the controller. When Hermione said *that hurts!* she meant that Draco had hurt a player in the game. I chose Ron b/c he's usually the one protecting her like an overprotective brother, plus he has funny expressions on his face! :)  
  
Okay…enough of me explaining. Make sure ya read my fic on Hermione and Draco called The Pleasure of Pain. But don't get your hopes up b/c I don't think that it'll be posted soon. It's gonna take me a while to write it. Okay byez. Now…you can review. 


End file.
